nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
2017 Xmaxx Event
The 2017 Winter Event is the sixth annual winter event of Nitro Type. It was first announced on November 14, 2017, started on December 1, 2017, and will end on January 1, 2018. Announcement It’s not even December yet, but I’ve already got Jingle Bells stuck in my head! The good thing is, it’s helping hype me up as we plan for our most exciting event of the year: Xmaxx 2017! I already know that this is going to be the best one yet. This December, we’ll be releasing 7 awesome holiday cars, a ton of other Xmaxx loot, and some super special gifts for our Nitro Type Gold members. As you might know, with each Xmaxx event we like to have a new theme. For those who’ve joined us in the past you’ll remember that last year’s theme was Trains, it was Elves the year prior, and Motorcycles before that. This year, we thought we’d do things a little differently… and ask YOU for some help picking out this year’s theme. So tell us—what do you think would be the coolest set of holiday cars possible? Let us know in the comments and we’ll pick a winner by the end of the week! And then the Xmaxx fun begins... Choosing the Event Theme As you might know, with each Xmaxx event we like to have a new theme. For those who’ve joined us in the past you’ll remember that last year’s theme was Trains, it was Elves the year prior, and Motorcycles before that. This year, we thought we’d do things a little differently… and ask YOU for some help picking out this year’s theme. So tell us—what do you think would be the coolest set of holiday cars possible? Let us know in the comments and we’ll pick a winner by the end of the week! And then the Xmaxx fun begins... Last week we asked you guys to help us come up with this year’s Xmaxx theme! With so many good ideas in the comments, it was really hard to decide. But now, we’ve finally settled on what looks to be our SWEETEST theme yet. Here, let me give you a hint— Can you guess what it is? This year, pick up an Xmaxx car from the dealership and then use it to enter into as many Reese’s as possible to Skor a big PayDay. It doesn’t matter which you pick, whether it costs $10,000 or 100 Grand, you can use it to win some exclusive achievemints and plenty of Xmaxx Bounty—including 50% extra cash and XP with every race! You’ll want to get started from day one, because the extra cash will come in candy when we release our most exclusive holiday event car later during the event. If you’ve guessed what our theme is already, you’re probably Snickering at how silly I sound... what is it? New Cars and Requirements (Travis' Comment) This new event is going to have a few minor helper goodies added in, so when it does launch tomorrow, please report any bugs you find. Specifically, if you attempt to enter a race without a holiday event car, you'll get a pop up reminding you. This pop up will only open once per login session (if you're using a non holiday car). We've also re-decorated the dealership a bit to be more festive. Oh and I just finished all the new achievements :) Tomorrow will have 4 old cars returning, along with the first new achievement car. New cars will come out every 4 days after that for a couple weeks! If you've already met the achievement requirements for a car before it come out, when it does come out you'll get the car automatically next time you log in. LASTLY, we cut the session achievement requirements in half this year. As much as you are all our family, we still want you to spend time with your family this holiday season. Thanks and merry xmaxx! History *11/14/17: Travis announces on a news post that he will allow the community to decide what the theme of the winter event will be. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/122/what-should-our-christmas-event-theme-be- *11/16/17: Travis announces that they will use an advent calendar during the event. *11/22/17: Travis makes a news post hinting to the event theme. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/123/can-you-guess-what-this-year--s-xmaxx-theme-is- *11/29/17: Travis announces that Nitro Type will be decorated with the holiday theme on the 30th, but the event will not be starting until the first. *11/30/17: Travis posts 3 comments telling that four cars will be returning, the session achievement requirements will be cut in half, and when you enter a race without a holiday car, a popup will come telling you that you should buy the Rocket Sleigh. *12/1/17: The event starts, and the Gingerbread Racer is released and can be earned by completing 125 races with a Winter Event car. 4 old cars came back for this event as well, the old cars were: Glided Xxpress, Kringle 4000, Party Sleigh and Lamborgotti Xmaxx LT. *12/4/17: The Gingerbread Racer H&T is released, achieved by completing 400 races with a Winter Event car. *12/7/17: An image of the Missile Toe is leaked. *12/8/17: The Missile Toe is released, achieved by completing 100 races in a session with a Winter Event car. *1/1/18: The event will end. Cars Achievements Trivia *This is the first event in which the community of Nitro Type will be able to choose the theme for this event. *This is the third winter event to be released on schedule. *The Dealership was redecorated for this event. *Bots can use the Rocket Sleigh during this event. *This is the first winter event since the 2013 Winter Event to include the Party Sleigh and the first to not include the Xmaxx Tree Racer. Gallery What-should-our-christmas-event-theme-be-.png Can you guess what this year’s Xmaxx theme is?.png Travis.png REAL Travis’ car.jpeg Car69.png Giphy.gif 1512149305.png 142 large 1.png 111 large 1.png 562AFC84-D6EA-47A1-A963-96EE24089FF5.png 135 large 1.png 134 large 1.png 1512403395.png 143 large 1.png lol.PNG|Special 2017 Winter Event Dealership Rockin' the Racetrack with Missile Toe.png Screenshot from 2017-12-07 13-50-40.png Category:2017 Winter Event Category:Events Category:Cars Category:Dealership Cars Category:Achievements Category:Special Achievements Category:Holiday Vehicles Category:Hidden Achievements Category:Holiday Cars Category:Holiday Achievements Category:Achievement Vehicles Category:Cash Achievement